


Mechanical Rhythm

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Pegging, Robot Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: While Fiora's personality hasn't changed much, her physical form is definitely different. Shulk is interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend asked me to, how could i not
> 
> also let me clarify. the furthest point in the game that i've reached is the nopon tree but i do know quite a bit of spoilers which is why this is able to happen. with that said, if i get anything incorrect or anyone is too out of character, that's why. if something that i write is too stupid to ignore politely let me know so i can either change it or write it differently in the future. thank you for understanding and i'm sorry in advance

Shulk sits at the edge of a grassy cliff, looking down upon the rest of Bionis. The sky above him is a dark pool of blues and purples, and the solar system scattered and blended into those pools give his eyes a curious glow. It's quiet aside from the wind rustling the grass surrounding him and the distant buzz of sparkling bugs. Peaceful. Shulk is allowed to think.

Overthink, if anything, because he doesn't notice Fiora is sitting next to him until she playfully shoves him. He's only snapped out of his trance because he nearly falls off of the cliff, Fiora a lot stronger now that she's made of metal.

"Sorry!" Fiora giggles, not sounding sorry at all as Shulk straightens again. He tries to glare at her, but her face makes it difficult to be mad at her at all. She's smiling softly and her eyes are squinted with glee, a gleam sparkling inside of them as she watches him watch her.

They're silent, and Fiora nudges him again. Shulk doesn't fall over this time, but it hurts his arm.

"Thinking, as usual?" Fiora asks, and Shulk replies with a nod. His eyes return to the scenery below him, to the stars twinkling in the sky, begging to be played with, to the damp grass rustling beneath him.

"We're constantly moving so it's easy to appreciate still moments like this." Shulk speaks after a moment, his voice gentle, sleepy, almost- it sounds like he has a hard time speaking. His mouth must be cold.

"Mm," Fiora hums in agreement, then lies back on the grass. She shuts her eyes. "The breeze feels so good."

Shulk's face twists, feeling the familiar pull at his throat and heat in his eyes. He's glad he's facing away from her, and quickly collects himself. He looks down at her, eyes lingering on her peaceful face before studying the parts and bolts on her body.

"Is it alright if I touch you, Fiora?" Shulk asks, his voice startling Fiora as it comes out of nowhere. She jolts slightly, a surprised look crossing her features. She could have been blushing, but Shulk might be seeing things.

"I- huh?"

At her confusion, Shulk rethinks what he says and definitely goes red. He holds his hands up to defend himself as Fiora looks at him with a flustered look.

"I- I mean...!" He stammers. "You're... different now. With parts and screws, and..." He doesn't continue. He didn't mean what he said in a bad way, but Fiora doesn't seem like she likes that answer. She sits up.

"You want to touch me as a machine rather than a person." The way Fiora says this doesn't sound like a question, and Shulk isn't sure what the right answer is without making the situation worse.

"Yes?" He's honest. His arms lower as Fiora's defense falls, and her eyes only look sad for a moment before she's back to smiling that beautiful smile Shulk has grown accustomed to loving. When she nods, he's relieved.

Shulk situates himself, turning his body to face Fiora so he can examine her comfortably. He starts at her leg, his fingertips gentle as he feels the smooth, cold surface of the metal. There are dents and scratches here and there, but overall the material seems sturdy. The way the pieces were put together were intricate and beautiful, perfectly suiting Fiora. He experimentally scratches at the surface with a fingernail, but no paint comes off.

As he moves on, he glances at Fiora. Her eyes are trained on his hands, her expression neutral. She doesn't even acknowledge that he's looked at her.

Shulk is gentle when he lightly pulls on some protruding parts. It doesn't hurt and he's relieved that they don't budge a bit. Not even her whole leg budges, and Shulk stops to question this.

"Aren't these heavy?" he asks, his fingers clenching around the metal to try and gauge its weight. Fiora just shrugs.

"Not to me."

"Of course," Shulk mutters, and spends a hefty amount of time trying to answer his own questions.

He doesn't linger for very long on her hips, only becoming fascinated by the way her legs were attached to her torso. They seemed to be different parts completely- created seperately and attached on.

"That's awesome," Shulk breathes. If it weren't so close to what would be considered a very private area ( _which, he wonders about, because she's a machine now- is it really still private? Is there anything there to make it private?_ ) he would have his hands all over that, studying how it looks when she moves her legs around, how it might be attached.

"I guess." Fiora shrugs again. She doesn't seem self-conscious, but...

"I can stop," Shulk says after giving her a glance. He wouldn't be able to take note of her body language- she can't tense up or close off, can't really seem to say in her expression how she feels, so Shulk has to remind himself to communicate. He doesn't want to get punched off of a cliff.

"No, it's alright," Fiora responds, but her eyes are distant. As Shulk moves up to her stomach, almost lost completely in the intricate way the parts are built, she continues. "I'm just curious, now. About you."

"About me?" Shulk looks up.

She's looking at him, something sparkling in her eye. "Mhm. I used to be human, but not... well, a _male_ human."

Shulk's face heats up quick, seeing where this is going.

"It's uh. Not much different."

"So it's okay if I look, then?"

Shulk hesitates. It's only fair.

"Sure," he says quietly, and it only takes a second before Fiora's fingertips touch his face. She's gentle, and if the cool metal didn't give it away, he'd think that she was still made of skin.

Needless to say, Shulk is shocked when she kisses him. He's relieved that he doesn't seem to be kissing metal, though. Instead he's met with soft, albeit slightly cold skin, and he can't help the hand that comes up to tangle in her hair. Fiora pulls back much too quickly for Shulk's liking, but he allows his hand to fall from her hair. She looks at him with a smile, and if she could blush she probably would.

"Is it weird I felt like doing that?" she asks, and Shulk hurriedly shakes his head. He's too flustered to speak. Fiora takes his face in her hands again, but she doesn't kiss him.

Fiora doesn't take time touching Shulk's skin, like he had done for her. One second she's tickling his neck, the next she's unzipping his vest and gliding her hands up his stomach, rolling his turtleneck up with it. Shulk shivers at the cool touch, however his body is heating up as this progresses further. He doesn't protest- an excitement is building up within him, and he feels like Fiora knows this.

She pushes him gently so he's lying beneath her, and she kisses him again and again, leaving them chaste each time. Shulk is blushing rather furiously as he feels where this is going, not watching Fiora's movements as she feels up his skin and starts unlatching his shorts.

"Shulk," she calls, and Shulk snaps his eyes open to look at her. "I need to show you something."

He sits up and she fiddles with a metal plate on her crotch. He feels like he shouldn't be watching, but he's curious, his mind trying to figure out how she could open the hatch in her crotch and how a metal, phallic-looking object could fit in there. Fiora looks at him expectingly, and he just stares. He has so many questions, but doesn't find himself asking them.

"You can touch it," she says, and Shulk looks up at her with wide eyes. "It actually... feels good if you do, I've noticed."

Shulk isn't sure of himself but wraps a hand around the protruding metal part. It just felt like cold metal, really, but Fiora bites her lip when his fingers run across it to explore it more. There must be nerves running through it, he muses. Otherwise, Fiora has a big, penis-shaped hunk of metal stuck to her. He wants to laugh at the absurdity.

"My turn, now?" Fiora pipes up, having been patient as Shulk felt up her metal cock. At first he's confused, what with his head feeling fuzzy, but he nods. They've gotten too far at this point.

He lies back down sweating despite the cold that hits his back, and Fiora pulls down his shorts and underwear all in one go. He hisses at the air that hits his member. However when he sees the joyful look that crosses Fiora's face, he screws his eyes shut. He can't believe this is happening, but he doesn't want to wake up if it is a dream.

His eyes snap open again when he feels a wet warmth on his dick. He wasn't expecting that- but there's no way in Mechonis that he's going to complain about it. It feels foreign but _good_ , and he hesitantly shows this with quiet hums and breaths of approval as Fiora works her tongue along his shaft. Shulk fights the urge to grab her hair, his palms running along the cold grass beneath him instead.

He almost feels disappointed when she stops, but he's too curious with what she's doing with his arse to make a comme-

"Ah-!" Shulk yelps rather embarrassingly as a finger is nudged inside of him. Fiora just looks at his bewildered expression with a face of innocence, although there is a gleam in her eye.

"Can I do this, Shulk?" She asks. Shulk doesn't bother to mention that maybe she should have asked _beforehand_ , and just nods shyly. He doesn't actually like where this seems to be going, but if this were with anyone else he would shut it down. Perhaps it's curiosity that spurs him on. Or something else?

Either way, Fiora keeps sucking him off as she wriggles her finger around, to distract from the odd and slightly painful feeling. Shulk tries not to squirm around so much, keeping a tight grip on the grass to keep himself grounded. (ba dum tss) His head starts to spin as he lets the situation unfold, succumbing to the feeling.

And then her finger is deep enough to press against his prostate, and he inhales a breath just sharp enough to choke. Fiora looks up and presses her finger against it once more, looking for a sign she should stop. But it doesn't come, as Shulk is moaning quietly and fighting the strong urge to roll his hips into her touch. Fiora isn't sure what to make of the feeling in her dick, but she can at least tell it's a good thing.

"Fi-ora," Shulk whispers, his voice desperate. He isn't sure what exactly he's asking for, but Fiora seems to know because she's pulling her fingers out and hovering over Shulk to kiss him over and over, her hips lined up with his. He barely registers at first the feeling of being penetrated again through the haze in his head, and he parts from Fiora's lips with a gasp.

He feels so suffocated and he can't speak to tell Fiora to stop or slow down as she pushes in as fast as his body will allow her to. His chest is all clogged, making it difficult to breathe, and the expression on his face must have been alarming because Fiora freezes.

Soon, though, Shulk lets out most of the tension with a low, elongated groan, and Fiora seems to relax at that. She doesn't move until he's stopped squirming, for the most part, and his eyes lock on to hers in a shameful plead. She smiles.

The pace is slow and awkward at first. Fiora is trying to be as gentle as possible, which Shulk is thankful for, but every time she thrusts it's hit or miss. Shulk loosens up enough to move without tension, and to help Fiora out he wraps his legs around her waist, his hips meeting her thrusts. The feeling is there, now- Shulk bites his lip as moans bubble from his throat, and Fiora learns quickly. She hits him in the perfect spot more accurately, and they develop a rhythm that eventually quickens. The air is dense and hot around them as Shulk's slick skin slides along Fiora's metal plates, and the rustling of the grass beneath them could barely be heard past Shulk's low moaning that he tries his hardest to hide into his writst and Fiora's heavy breathing. Fiora feels too good to stop, despite the way Shulk's expression twists into something akin to pain, and her control is almost completely thrown out the window. She slams into him over and over, the rhythm lost now, and Shulk's lungs could burst any minute now as he tries to take control of his moaning and sobbing-

Fiora is snapped out of her concentration when she sees Shulk orgasm. Sticky, hot fluid spurts and covers his stomach. As it does, he cries out in relief- in pain, satisfaction?- and falls limp. His face is wet, red, and raw, his wrist a matching color from where he bit into his own skin. He's trembling in Fiora's arms as he takes in gulps of air, mind spinning and eyes fuzzy. Fiora pulls out.

Once she's put herself away, back into her groin plate, she returns to Shulk's side to watch him- make sure he hasn't died or anything. He's fine, just breathing hard and deep, his eyes closed gently as he lies limp in the grass. Fiora gathers his clothes, and as she begins to help Shulk into them, he opens his eyes.

"I- uh." His voice is scratchy, and Fiora pauses to look at him. "That was... I liked it." He feels awkward now that the heat of the moment is over, but Fiora doesn't seem to mind as she just smiles and helps him back into his shorts. Shulk feels like she can read into his thoughts, and leaves everything else unspoken.

"Me too," she responds quietly. The softness in her voice makes Shulk's heart flutter with adoration. The feelings he's had for her never wavered... and even if she is mostly machine, now, he still loves her like he did when she was human. He wants her to feel it. He wants her to know it.

Fiora finishes dressing him, and instead of heading back into their tent, they lie next to each other in a comfortable silence. Fiora turns on a heater located in a panel on her stomach, and Shulk easily falls asleep next to her, hand in hand. His heart next to hers.


End file.
